Christmas Shoes
by AuthorAtHeart88
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson are celebrating Christmas and some special ornaments bring back a special memory for both of them.


Christmas Shoes

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Kurt Hummel-Anderson stepped back from the five foot tall noble fir pine tree to examine it carefully as the holiday music continued playing in the background.

He and his husband had found the perfect tree the day before. They had gotten it situated in the stand and then waited until the following day to add lights, garland and ornaments. It was sitting in front of the apartments bay window that overlooked the street.

Moving about Kurt scrutinized each side so there were no spots missing lights. The tree was full and the rainbow lights danced.

"It looks beautiful," came his husband's voice.

Kurt turned to see twenty-four year old Blaine Anderson-Hummel coming into the room carrying a cardboard box labeled "ornaments."

"You don't see any bare spots?" Kurt asked, his gaze shifting back to the tree.

"It looks perfect," Blaine said, setting the box on the coffee table. He moved over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "And once we add our ornaments, it'll be an even better looking tree as our first as a married couple."

Kurt spun in his arms, a deep feeling of love washing over him. He had loved this man since the day they met on the Dalton staircase. They had faced hurdles in their relationship, but because of their deep affection for one another, they had made it through.

"I'm so excited for this year," Kurt admitted, his eyes locked onto his husband's.

"Me too," Blaine said, leaning in and giving Kurt a kiss. "Come on. Let's get the ornaments on the tree."

Together they moved over to the table and started emptying the box, unwrapping the treasures hidden inside. They took their time reminiscing with each one, sharing special memories.

There was a shoe box along the bottom and Kurt slowly lifted it out. He became aware of a song coming over the radio. He stopped to listen for a moment as his hand slid over the smooth surface of the box.

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Tryin to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me_

_A little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

Kurt looked down at the box and lifted the lid. He pushed the tissue paper away and gasped at its contents.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

He raised his gaze, away his eyes were full of tears.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, scooting quickly to his husband's side. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"These shoes," Kurt whispered tearfully as his hands floated lightly over the pink satin.

"What about the shoes?" Blaine asked, gently.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. It had been so long since he had seen them.

"This was the last gift I gave my mom before she died," Kurt said sadly. "I thought my dad had given them away with the rest of her clothes."

"They are beautiful shoes," Blaine said. "I bet she was radiant in them."

"She loved them so much," Kurt said, picking up the right one. He looked at Blaine. "Do you hear the song that's playing?"

"It's 'Christmas Shoes'," Blaine said. "It's about a little boy wanting to by a special gift for his mother, but doesn't have enough money. A kind gentleman pays the remaining balanced to help the boy out."

"I had something like that happen to me," Kurt said, curling into his husband's side as he held the shoe close to his chest.

"Will you tell me about it?" Blaine asked softly, holding Kurt close.

_Kurt Hummel was at the mall. He was a young man on a mission, searching for the perfect Christmas present for his mom. She had been sick for a while and he wanted to give her something he knew would make her smile. Time was short and it had to be perfect._

_He was about to walk by the shoe store when a pair that looked like slippers caught his eye. He stared through the glass, looking at the pair carefully. They were the perfect shade of pink and shape. Standing on the tips of his toes, he could see they were the right size._

_Kurt knew that was what he needed._

_He quickly went into the store and carefully picked up the shoes, carrying them as if they were breakable. He got in line at the register, waiting as patiently as he could for an eight-year-old._

_It was his turn and he set the shoes on the counter. The cashier told him the price and he set all the money he had next to the shoes._

_"You don't have enough," the cashier said sadly._

_"But I have to have these shoes," Kurt said pleadingly. "They're for my mom. They are perfect for her."_

_"I'm sorry, but you don't have enough to pay for them," the cashier said._

_Kurt turned around to see another young boy in line, a man behind him._

_"I have to give these to my mom," Kurt said. "She's always made Christmas perfect and she's been really sick. These shoes would make her smile."_

_The older man turned away and Kurt could feel the tears forming. He really had no idea what he was going to do._

_"Here," a young voice said._

_Kurt blinked back the tears to see a curly, dark-haired little boy, dressed in a suit, holding out a $20 bill. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing._

_"Take this," the little boy said. "Use it to buy your mother's gift."_

_"Really?" Kurt asked, surprised at the generosity._

_"Really," the boy said pressing the bill into Kurt's hand._

_He watched him for a moment before turning to the cashier. He set the money down. The purchase was quickly completed. The shoes were slid into a box and then into a bag._

_Kurt accepted it with a smile. "Thank you so much."_

_"You're welcome," the cashier said with a smile._

_Kurt turned to the boy. "Thank you."_

_"Merry Christmas," the boy said._

_"Merry Christmas," Kurt said and headed for the exit._

_He glanced back to see the boy placing a pair of black dress shoes on the counter. He knew he would always remember that moment._

"My dad and I went to the hospital and spent Christmas there with my mom," Kurt finished, his fingers sliding over the slightly faded satin. "She loved these so much and put them on right away. She never took them off."

"You were lucky that boy was there," Blaine said quietly.

"I've never forgotten that boy or his generosity," Kurt said. "He helped me make my mom's last Christmas the best, even though she was so sick."

"I don't think he ever forgot you either," Blaine said.

Kurt sat motionless for a moment. There was something in Blaine's voice that made him think. He closed his eyes, going back to that day in his mind. He could picture the curly, dark hair and those eyes.

He gasped, his eyes flying open as he sat up. He turned to look at his husband.

"It was you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It was me," Blaine admitted, reaching over and touching the shoe. "I wanted to help you that day and after you left, I hoped your mom got better. I never saw you again. But there was something familiar about you when you stopped me on the Dalton staircase. As soon as you started your story, I knew it was you that I had helped so many years ago."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, throwing his arms around his husband. "I thought about you so often. There was no one else who was so kind to me."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Blaine said. "And I have an idea."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, leaning back.

"Bring the shoes," Blaine said as he stood up.

Kurt did as instructed and stood up as well. He followed Blaine over to their tree. There were little bows on the back of the shoes. Blaine took two hooks and slid one through each bow.

"Let's hang them on the tree," Blaine said.

"Blaine?"

"Your mom loved those shoes because they were from you," Blaine said. "I think they'll make the most perfect ornaments for our tree."

Kurt felt his love building for the dark haired young man. He took the shoes and hung them on the tree at eye level.

He stepped back to survey the tree with Blaine's arms around him.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "I wish you could've met her."

"I have met her," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at his husband as he continued. "I may not have met her face to face, but she is a part of you. And each time you share something about her, the more I know her."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They leaned in and kissed. It was going to be their best Christmas ever.

The End

_Author's Notes: The lyrics from "Christmas Shoes" are borrowed from Newsong. This is a work of fan fiction and I do not own Glee or its characters._


End file.
